In general this invention relates to magnetic tape recording apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to magnetic tape recording apparatus in which a magnetic tape reel is clamped to spindle apparatus so that vibration between the spindle apparatus and reel is minimized, and so that the reel is operable free of contact with a reel container.
Magnetic tape recording apparatus are widely used for storing various types of information, including audio and video signals and digital data information. Such information is recorded and reproduced from magnetic tape wound on magnetic tape reels. The magnetic tape reels may be individually mounted on the magnetic tape recorder or may be contained in a cartridge or cassette which is mounted in the magnetic tape recorder. In either case, the magnetic tape reel is engaged by a tape drive so that magnetic tape may be transported past a magnetic head. In such apparatus, it is desirable that the magnetic tape reel be securely clamped to the tape drive mechanism to minimize vibration between the two. It is also desirable that the magnetic tape reel be easily engaged and disengaged from the reel drive mechanism and that clamping of the reel to the drive be effected in a simple and efficient manner. It is further desirable that the reel be supported free from the walls of a cartridge or cassette so that during operation neither the reel nor the tape contacts the container walls. When properly mounted within the recording apparatus, the magnetic tape reel should be properly aligned with other components of the magnetic tape recorder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,522, issued June 3, 1986, Inventor Grant and U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,401, issued Sept. 26, 1978, Inventors Evert et al., disclose coaxial reel magnetic tape recorders in which inner and outer magnetic tape reels are clamped to a spindle drive mechanism. The clamping mechanisms include manually actuatable control members. The clamping mechanisms disclosed in these two patents are disadvantageous because they are mechanically complex and are only accessible from the reel side of the magnetic tape reel. Thus, such clamping mechanisms are not suitable for magnetic tape recorders where access to the reels is difficult, such as when magnetic tape reels are contained in cassettes or cartridges which are loaded through slots or the like into the recorder.